supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Oriali31/Esperanza abierta: Bayonetta para SSB4
Hola a todos, este es mi tercer blog (aunque realmente es el primero formal, el primero fue sobre una lista de rumores y el otro fue un concurso) donde hablare de un posible nuevo personaje para SSB4 'Bayonetta, esta teoria se ha abierto debido a un "Pic of the Day". El dia de hoy, Masahiro Sakurai publico en la red social de Nintendo "''Miiverse" la pic of the day, donde publico un trofeo para la versión de Wii U. 400px : Pic of the day. Fight! The Wonderful 100!! We also made trophies of some of the other Wonderful Ones. ::— Masahiro Sakurai : Imagen del día. ¡A luchar! ¡Los 100 Wonderful! También hicimos trofeos de algunos de los otros Wonderful. ::— Masahiro Sakurai Esto hubiera parecido un simple pic of the day, pero realmente no lo es, porque, el juego de donde provienen los '''100 Wonderful, llamado "Wonderful 101" para Wii U, fue desarrollado ni nada mas ni nada menos que por.... PLATINUM GAMES ' Esta empresa es third-party'', es decir, que ha hecho juego para las tres empresas lideres en la industria de los videojuegos (Nintendo, X Box, Play Station), y de ahi, de Platinum Games nacio '''Bayonetta, personaje pedido por muchos fans que debuto para Play Station 3 y X Box 360 y que la segunda parte de su saga saldra exclusivamente para Wii U. la primera parte fue distribuida por SEGA, empresa que tambien esta dentro del [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|universo Smash Bros.]] desde Brawl por Sonic, mascota de la empresa y la segunda parte sera distribuida por Nintendo. Con Platinum Games dentro del universo Smash Bros. (hasta ahora con trofeos) son 4 empresas third-party dentro del desarrollo de esta cuarta entrega, Namco Bandai'' (desarrollador), 'CAPCOM' ''(inclusion de Mega Man), SEGA'' (inclusion de Sonic)'' y, Platinum Games (hasta ahora con trofeos). Pero, con la incursion de Platinum Games a Super Smash Bros. 4, se abre la posibilidad de que Bayonetta entre a la batalla Smash. Puntos positivos *'Una buena luchadora:' Basado en sus dos juegos, Bayonetta tendria un gran arsenal de ataques para esta entrega, sinceramente, no se me ocurre algun Smash Final, pero fuera de eso cada movimiento sera devastador si Bayonetta estuviera en Smash Bros. *'Mujeres en acción:' Si Bayonetta fuera luchadora, (hasta ahora) serian 7'' (creo)'' mujeres en este juego, siendo Samus, la Entrenadora de Wii Fit, Peach, Rosalina/Estela, Zelda, Samus Zero y Sheik. Puntos negativos *'Fuertes criticas feministas:' Si bien Bayonetta es criticada por ser uno de los mejores personajes en el genero Hack and Slash, tambien lo es por su diseño sexy ''que ha portado en los dos juegos, yo lo creia exagerado, pero lo considere por la altas criticas feministas hacia' Samus Zero el dia de su confirmacion debido a su nuevo diseño. *'''No mas third-party: Si Bayonetta entrara a Smash Bros. (considero yo) no habria mas personajes Third-Party, dejando fuera a veteranos como Snake (que juego 'Metal Gear Rising: Reveange''' fue desarrollado por Platinum Games)'' y propuestas poco Pac-Man'' (no mi propuesta favorita)'' ya que muchos personajes'' third-party'' haria perder el sentido al juego, tal como lo dijo Sakurai. Mi opinion Me encantaria que Bayonetta fuera personaje jugable, pues como dije, tendria buenos ataques, pero la incursion de Platinum Games a Smash Bros. no me convence del todo para que se abra esa posibilidad, pero el tiempo lo dira.'' (talvez esta E3)'' EXTRA: Movimientos perfectos Dejare esta opcion abierta para que'' (ademas de opinar del asunto) sugieran los movimientos perfectos para Bayonetta dentro de SSB4, suponiendo que este personaje pueda entrar. Despedida Con esto me despido, esperando sus opiniones acerca de esta teoria. Invitandolos a leer 'Nueva Lista de Rumores para SSB4' y a participar en 'Concurso: Champiñon Dorado (sobre Super Mario). Y muy pronto, la controversial ''Sexy List''', donde se evaluaran a los personajes femeninos de la serie ''Smash Bros. ''para saber quien es la mas linda de todas las chicas de ''Super Smash Bros. (© Derechos reservados, Oriali31, Patente pendiente) Categoría:Entradas